


Misfit Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all misfits in their own rights. He betrayed their village, he left them. She was a bastard child, a stain on her clan. He was from root and socially awkward. He was the host of the Kyuubi, he was a demon. It was only natural that they find comfort in each other. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfit Love

* * *

Kagome stormed through way through the city of Kohona, her home for the past seventeen years of her life. Innocent by standers cleared a way for the young woman, knowing a mad Kagome was a dangerous one.

Sadly no one felt the need to tell Uchiha Sasuke, then again no one ever spoke to that boy, just because he came back and was allowed to become a nin again didn't mean that all the negative feelings they harbored towards him were forgotten.

Oh, quite the contrary, he was even more out casted then the Kyuubi brat, then again he was rising in rank and no one had any doubts that he would one day reach his goal of becoming Hokage. But that was for another time, right now they were more content to watch the drama between the last Uchiha and Kagome, their beloved miko.

Kagome glared at the handsome young man blocking her way, she felt her eyebrow tick as he glared right back. Just who in the hell was this duck butt and why wasn't he moving? She had more pressing matters to attend to, Naruto-Kun and Sai-Kun were waiting for her at the ramen stand and she had some choice words for their female teammate!

The little bitch was spreading the most horrible rumors about them. Just because she always hung out with the two didn't mean she was fucking them! They just happened to get along, they found companionship in each other; she was a miko for Kami's sake!

Her fingers twitched as he continued to stare at her. "Move teme!" His eyes widened at her nickname but she had already moved around him and continued on her way.

If he wasn't going to move then she was, she had other things that needed to be taken care of after which she was going to treat her two favorite ninja's to ramen. Then they would probably take a walk in the surrounding forest. Naruto being of kitsune nature was more at home surrounding by nature and Sai being him was more comfortable not being surrounded by people who were constantly pitting him because he was so socially awkward.

Both had no other choice but to act how they were trained and conditioned to. She knew all to well the hardships of having a life style thrust on you at such a young age. As the bastard daughter of the Higurashi clan, a clan of holy monks and miko's, she had to work twice as hard to hone her powers and gain her families love. All because her mother had an affair with a ninja, the one thing her clan detested more than demons.

Ninja, in their opinion were no better than demons, killing for fun and money. They were worse, in their eyes, because they were humans. Yet they refused to acknowledge the fact that they were only alive and lived their lives of luxury because they were protected by a village of 'detestable ninja scum.'

Kagome scowled a dark aura seemingly appearing over her small petit body wrapped in the grabs of a miko. Yet her grabs were altered, she was after all not a 'true' Higurashi. Instead of the red hamakas she wore a floor length red skirt, her top was also an off white color to show the stain she was on their pure bred line of miko's and monk's. She scoffed they were nothing more than inbreed prejudice pricks.

Kagome shook her head as the ramen stand came into view, it would be best not to worry her two companions, besides why wallow in self pity? The past was the past, instead of mulling over it she would focus on the here and now, she was training extra hard and was going to show them that she was worthy of their precious name.

After which she would renounce their name and take on her father's, Hakkate, and train to be a ninja. Yeah she was a little old to be in the academy but the Hokage understood her plight and agreed to make an exception. Besides she should d get to know the teacher, Iruka, he was after all her father's lover.

Not that she cared, she knew the fling that resulted in her was just that a fling, there was no love lost between her parents, they were drunk and horny end of story. Of course her family claimed that her father had used some evil ninja jutsu to seduce her mother because there was no way she would ever do such a thing. What. The. Fuck. Ever.

Kagome inwardly groaned she was supposed to be in a happy mood to greet her two baka's and here she was throwing herself into a funk mulling over the past! Her anger was renewed; she was such a baka she knew her chaotic emotions would throw Naru-Kun and Sai-kun into a funk as well. They were both very in tune with other's emotions; she could already feel their aura's reaching out towards her in worry. She allowed hers to flow out of her and wrap around theirs in a 'don't worry I'm fine' gesture.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt that bitches weak aura try to shove hers away from their aura's. Oh hell no, that bitch was not trying to claim her lovable baka's. Kagome shoved her aura towards the girls completely over powering hers and pressed down. She was slightly muffled when another foreign dark aura wrapped around hers and firmly yet gently pried hers off the bitch.

Kagome quickened her pace wanting to see who would even want to defend Skankura's weak and feeble aura. Imagine her surprise when she saw it was the duck butt who had blocked her way earlier, her anger was renewed and quickly hidden behind a mask of happiness as she turned to great her two baka's. "Ah, Naruto-Kun, Sai-Kun. I'm sorry for being late I was detained by a teme." Her eyes flickered towards the duck butt completely ignoring the pink haired ninja.

She smiled as Naruto stood up and pulled her into the booth they were all sharing, placing her between him and Sai. "Mahh, Gome-chan that's okay. Right Sai-Kun?" Sai mutely nodded and graced Kagome with a small rare smile. Kagome smiled back as her eyes flickered to the odd pair sitting across from them.

Naruto following her gaze, smiled as he turned to face the momentarily forgotten duo. "Ah, Kagome-chan this is Sasuke-teme. The one we were trying to bring back after he left with that teme Orichimaru." Kagome's eyes widened, oh! He was that duck butt, the one her baka's had spent the last five years trying to get to return. Kami-Sama sometimes she could be so dense, she had heard of the Uchiha from Naruto-Kun on many an occasion. She smiled at him warmly, catching him off guard, wasn't she just glaring at him?

He narrowed his eyes at her, was she another obsessed fangirl like the one currently sitting next to him? Hell the only reason he was there at all was because Naruto invited him along under the pretense of a free meal and a chance to get reacquainted with each other.

Contrary to most beliefs he had missed the blond dobe and often found himself jealous of the stoic young man, Sai, who had seemingly replaced him and formed a bond with his Naruto. Yes, his, Naruto was his that had been decided long ago; in fact if he was a she he would rebuild his clan with him hands down. Sadly he was not a she but a he and he would have to take a woman as his wife to rebuild his clan, he shuddered at the mere thought, all the women in this village were all rabid fan girls.

Kagome smiled at the dazed yet fearful look on Sasuke-teme's face, it seemed he was thinking of something truly horrible. Kagome mentally laughed as Naruto watched his friend fondly, a glint in his eyes that her father held in his for Iruka. Yeah she wasn't stupid she knew Naruto was in love with Sasuke, even if he didn't know it himself. Sometime during their separation their bond had changed from friends and brothers to that of lovers, and again she didn't care.

Yeah it hurt a bit to know her kitsune was in love with another and would never return her feelings but she still had Sai. Not that he was her second choice, if truth be told she liked them both, so yeah Sankura's rumors weren't completely unfounded, but they were not having sex…much to her disdain.

Kagome sighed sadly causing both of her baka's to look at her in concern. She smiled at them and grabbed their hands under the table and gave them an encouraging squeeze, which was returned.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts in order to glare at the young woman who was holding his Naruto's hand. Kagome smiled at his glare, she had endured worse at home, and decided since he was her kitsune's love interest she would at least try to act civil to him. "Hello, Sasuke-Kun. It's nice to finally meet you. I feel like I know you already, with how much Naruto-Kun has talked about you the past five years." Naruto blushed and Sasuke shot him a cocky smirk.

Sakura feed up with being completely ignored by everyone deiced to speak up; this bitch was not getting her Sasuke-kun. "Look Kagome-san." She spit the honorific out like it was poison. "I don't care if you want Sai and Naruto but you can't have my Sasuke-kun. Not that he'd be interested in a whore like you anyways." The three boys at the table looked at Sakura in shock and surprise, why was she acting like this?

Kagome calmly met the young girl's eyes her anger flashing a cold fury in her sapphire blue eyes a tight forced smile on her lips. "Look Sakura-chan. First off I don't think it's very nice or mature of you to claim Sasuke-Kun like he was a piece of furniture. I'm sure he's old enough to make his own decisions about who he wants to be with and doesn't need you to decide for him. Secondly I do not like what you are insinuating about me when the whole village knows it you is and not I that is the whore here. Did you really think Inu Yasha would keep quiet about your little escapades?"

Sakura looked at her in shock and horror. Kagome merely smiled sweetly at her as the boys watched the 'cat fight' in shocked stupor. Naruto was mad that Sakura would call his Kagome-Chan a whore. Sai was also upset that the hag would insult his Kagome-Chan. Sasuke was shocked that she would stick up for him in such a way without claiming him as hers, maybe she wouldn't be so bad.

Sakura stood up fully intent on putting the non nin bitch in her place but was startled by both of the young men flanking her standing up and glaring at her. "Sakura-san we may be friends but if you so much as harm one hair on my Kagome's head then I will be forced to take action." She looked at Naruto shocked; she shifted her eyes to Sai only to find the same anger floating in their depts.

She gulped as she turned towards the still sitting Sasuke, he would defend her right? She flinched as she saw the lack of emotion save for disapproval and annoyance floating in his deep obsidian orbs. She stood up tears gathering in her eyes as she stared at the small group. "I see, I'm not wanted fine. I'm going to request to be transferred to another team. Don't expect to see me again. I hope you're happy." And with that she was gone.

Naruto sighed as he flopped back into his seat, draping an arm around her slim shoulders. "Mah, what was her problem? Calling you a whore like that. Tch, she's really changed, I knew that Inu Yasha fellow was no good for her, but did she listen to me? Nooooo." Sai, nodded in agreement as he to returned to his seat, snaking an arm around her petit waist and pulling her closer to his side.

The waitress that had come over to get their orders blushed at the intimate picture they painted and walked away muttering a 'S-sorry, I'll come back'. Kagome's eye brow twitched. "Baka's! It's because of stunts like this that people are getting the wrong idea about us!"

Naruto grinned his foxish grin at her and nuzzled her neck. "Maybe that's what we want them to think." Kagome groaned as she looked at Sasuke. "Now I know why you left, can you believe what we have to put up with?" Sasuke found himself returning her smile he had a feeling he was going to like this young woman, very much so.

It had been two months since their initial meeting and over those two months Sasuke had found himself fitting in quite well with their little 'misfit' group. In fact his possessiveness had started to leak onto not only Kagome but Sai as well.

After all they all many three things in common, one they all had shitty lives that they had no control over, two they all had skeletons in their closets, three they all had parent/trust issues, four they all a shared a love for their miko and fox, and five they were all feeling the sexual tension. But that was going to change…soon they meaning, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had decided that tonight was the night, the night they would make Kagome theirs.

Kagome hummed as she sat in the Uchiha hot springs, after much debate they had all deiced to move in to the abandoned grounds, it was easier for them to live together anyways. She had finally reached her goal of becoming strong enough to be 'worthy' of her clan name and then the next day disowned them; she was now on her way to becoming a ninja. Sai had been kicked out of his house because he had called the land lady a fat old cow. Naruto as well had been evicted by his landlord because of a jutsu gone wrong. Sasuke was finally ready to face his past and had asked if they would be there to help him restore his clan to its former glory. Of course they had all agreed and had promptly moved in not to long ago.

It was then decided that Kagome would be the one to redecorate they had no sense of interior design; seriously they were fighting over whether they should have bright orange walls, black walls, or pain white walls. Men.

It was also decided that Sasuke would be the one to cook, Naruto lived off ramen, Sai ate the bare minimum to survive, and Kagome even though she was a girl had no one willing to teach her the arts of cooking.

Naruto was in charge of their finical tidings, he had after al lived his seventeen years stretching a crappy three hundred dollar a month budget. And Sai, Sai was in control of fixing up and cleaning the grounds. You wouldn't think it by looking at him but he had quite the green thumb.

Kagome smiled at the fond memories, ah things couldn't be better…well they could but she knew they weren't ready to take that step yet. After all how would that even work out? There were three of them and only one of her. Well she knew how it would have to work, she blushed a deep red, she had to go and ask Ero-sensei. Now she couldn't even look at them all together without blushing a deep red.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when one of the three men that were occupying her thoughts snuck into the rather large bathing area. She jumped when she was pulled gently out of the water and thrown over someone's very naked shoulder. She shivered as the cold air hit her body causing her nipples to harden against the back of who ever had her in his grasp and was carrying her to her newly cleaned room.

Usually Kagome would be screaming her head off in a situation like this but she knew she had no reason to be scared she was in her home, surrounded by the men she loved. Besides she recognized the backside of the man who had her in his grasps. Just because they hadn't done anything together as a group and all the way didn't mean they hadn't done other things alone or in groups of three.

She smiled as she was gently dropped on her newly made futon. She smiled up at Naruto as he kneeled in front of her and caught her lips in a heated kiss. She broke it a few minutes later and leaned back into the chest of the man she knew was behind her as another one moved next to her from her left. Naruto smiled back.

"Mahh, Kago-koi…" The arms around her waist tightened. "We were talking…" The man on her left placed his hand on her thigh causing her to shiver. "And we think it's time." Kagome nodded in acceptance. "Hai, it is."

She turned to her left and kissed a naked Sai. She then turn her head to face Sasuke, who was behind her and kissed him as well, before turning to face Naruto once again and capturing his lips with her own as she crawled over to him. Kagome sighed as he broke the kiss, Sasuke's rough fingers gently grasped her hips and turned her over so that she was on all fours, Naruto slid beneath her.

She pushed her ass into the air, knowing that was what Sasuke wanted. She couldn't help but to gasp at the sensations running through her as she felt his hard hot flesh slide into her ass as Naruto slid into her. She hissed but his mouth latched on to a nipple to help distract her. She eagerly accepted Sai's cock as it appeared in front of her and sucked the head into her mouth. Then she felt the pad of a finger find her clit and that wonderful pearl it helped conceal. She had never felt so overwhelmed by her own body, overloading on the pleasurable feelings coursing throughout it.

She was no longer sure any more who was where. She was tingling all over from the feeling of tongues and hands sweeping over her and being rocked into from behind as she pleasured the erection in her mouth. She would have screamed from the massive orgasm that overtook her had her mouth not been full.

They came together in a mass of writhing bodies. She could feel the massive cock inside of her throbbing as he continued to empty into her while she drank from the one that spilled into her mouth. Finally, her arms and legs quivering and no longer able to hold her own weight, she collapsed on the man underneath her.

Sai grinned and moved directly behind Kagome. He used his fingers to spread some of the juices dripping from where she was joined with her Naruto to prepare her before he entered her. Once he was seated inside of her he pulled her back against his bare chest to support her. He reached around and cupped a breast with one hand and then down with the other to find her pearl, but discovered something was in his way. "You do not intend to completely leave me out, do you?" Sasuke asked as he inserted himself into the group.

He leaned between Kagome and her Naruto to suckle her nipple before he started to trail down to her navel and then to her clit. He sucked on it loudly as Naruto started to thrust his hips and move against her. Kagome leaned back against Sai, forcing him to almost lie down, to make more room for Sasuke between her and Naruto.

She reached out and followed Sasuke's torso downwards until she reached his cock, which was already hard again. However, at the angle she was in she had difficulty keeping her hand wrapped around his length and ended up tugging him by his hips towards her. She could have sworn she heard him chuckle as he moved his head from where Naruto was sliding in and out of her and stood. She pulled his erection into her mouth and began to suck while her body bounced up and down on the two cocks stuffed inside of her. Naruto's strong hands kept her moving while Sai reached down to rub her nub with one hand and a breast with the other.

Sai was the first to cry out as he reached orgasm. When he came he wrapped both arms around Kagome and clutched her tightly to him. The others stilled long enough for him to finish. He groaned as he pulled out and then backed away. Naruto moaned as he laid Kagome back fully on the futon. He threw her legs over his shoulders in order to thrust deeper into her as she mewled. Sasuke moved behind Naruto, throwing her a dirty heated glance as her eyes widened, oh wow this was going to be good.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was thrusting into Naruto as he pounded into her. Not wanting to be left out in spite of his declaration of needing rest, Sai kneeled down next to her and pulled a nipple into his mouth. Kagome could do little more than gasp and cry out in pleasure. Naruto was pushing into her hard as a result of the extra force ramming into him from behind, but his arms held her in position so that she was helpless to do anything but accept his cock and the sensations it gave her.

Sai switched from one breast to the other while his fingers brushed over her curls and pressed down between her folds to find her nub again. Fascinated at the sight of Naruto's cock plunging in and out of her slick heat, he used his fingers to spread her further apart and then began to do as Sasuke had done before him, moving down to suck at her clit and Naruto's manhood in the process.

Kagome groaned deep in her throat, she knew she was close and wrapped her hands in Sai's hair, holding him where he was. She felt her bottom rise completely off of the futon as Naruto cupped her firm buttocks and pulled her up as she violently started to buck with her orgasm.

Naruto cried out as he came into her though he was still moving against her as Sasuke continued fucking him. Sai greedily swallowed all her juices that. As Naruto started to slide out of Kagome, Sai pulled him into his mouth to work him back up after the miko moved out of the way. When he had him ready, he turned on his hands and knees and presented his backside to Naruto.

Naruto didn't think twice about plunging into him.

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor as she watched Sasuke fuck Naruto who was now fucking Sai. Not only that, Naruto had reached around and grabbed Sai's cock which was rapidly hardening again. Feeling left out, she laid back and scooted towards Sai, though his face landed between her legs and he started digging in with his tongue before she could move down as far as she had intended to.

She let him lick at her but it wasn't long before that simply wasn't enough. Gently grasping his face between her hands she pulled his head up. When the Sai's eyes met hers, he smiled when he realized what she really wanted and allowed her to scoot further down so that she was underneath him.

Naruto had him so hard with his tight grip that he knew he wouldn't last very long once he entered her hot wet heat. He felt her small hand meet the large one wrapped around him to guide him into her. Then she spread her legs wide and just held on for the ride.

There was no description for the feelings of the strength and weight of three men lined up and slamming into her. Sai came again, spilling his seed deep inside her. He became limp and started to slide out of her, the others stopped long enough for him to move out of the way and for Naruto to slip into Kagome. As good as it felt to fuck Sai, it didn't compare to the body of the woman he was now pumping into, ever aware that Sasuke was doing the same to him.

Sai was not to be left out for long. His cock still coated in Kagome's juices, he moved behind Sasuke. He was on his knees behind Sasuke who had finally cum in Naruto. As he emptied into him, he allowed his body to flow with the motion of Naruto and felt Sai behind him shudder as he stopped when he came and then pulled back. His own cock having finally gone limp, he too pulled away leaving just Naruto fucking Kagome.

Naruto came minutes later deep inside Kagome. He remained intimately joined with her and leaned down to capture her lips while resting his weight on his forearms to keep from squashing the petit woman below him. Kagome rubbed her hands lovingly down Naruto's back as she felt her other two lovers move towards them so that they could curl against their sides. She smiled as they draped their arms around them.

Kagome's smile turned coy as she took in the sated heap of sticky and sweaty males lying on her and by her. "So, who's going to help clean up this mess?" She chuckled as she heard their tired groans.

 


End file.
